Relentless Calcium
by Selbe
Summary: Hmm... You've got a plane, an interview, a match, a journal, a flight attendant, a can of Ponta,a pill, and a relentless, shy, nervous wife. What's a tennis prodigy to do during such a plane ride? Sleep... and invade his wife's personal privacy.


"Why are you tapping your foot so much?"

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"Why do you keep using the honorifics?"

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun. I mean Ryoma…"

"Why is your face all red?"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous," Sakuno stuttered.

"Why?"

"I-I've never been to an interview before…….." They were both completely silent for a moment.

"It's not that hard."

"What's not that hard?"

"A job interview… It's not that hard."

"I-is that so?" Again, they were silent. The plane shifted a bit, and Sakuno became flustered. She closed her eyes, ignoring the sounds from the other people on the plane and the shifting. When she reopened them, Ryoma was asleep.

She picked up the journal she had opted to keep with her during the flight and began an entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is exciting and somewhat frightening. This is my first time leaving Japan, and I don't know when I'll be in Japan again. I'm moving to America because the opportunities there are better. I have a nice job offer, and that is why I have confided in you._

_I'm more nervous than ever. I know for a fact I am competent, but every time I practice the interview alone, I freeze up. I don't _think _I'm a weak person. I have trouble with people, and sometimes even Ryoma makes me nervous. Actually, he does more often than not. Our careers are so different, and we are both here for different reasons. I don't think he understands, but at the same time I think he understands perfectly._

_The job interview is for the career I have been telling you about for the longest time. I want to teach at a culinary college, but I can't possibly go up in front of everyone. I don't have the confidence at all._

_I don't even know whether or not Ryoma likes my cooking at all. I just don't bother to ask him these days and let him eat. Of course, I always make him drink two bottles of milk every day before he has a Ponta. He needs his calcium. He's always been a tad bit short, and it did bother him though he'll never say it. He's already reached maturity, and is about six feet tall, so I think he is content. I am partial to his height, and he's taller than me. I still make sure he gets enough calcium. Inui-senpai even said when we were in middle school that Ryoma drinks too much Ponta._

_I am going to take care that he does not ever read this. If he did, I do not know what I'd do. He'd be very displeased in the least. I talk too much about him to you, and he definitely doesn't want to hear me talking about his height or health in here. I'm getting tired, so I'll talk to you later._

She held the journal to her chest and fell asleep very quickly.

Ryoma was bored. He would've woken Sakuno up, but he saw a book to read wrapped in Sakuno's arms. He wasn't a fan of literature, but he would take it over sitting around doing nothing at all.

He discovered that it was, in fact, Sakuno's journal. He flipped through it and read the entry from the current day.

Ryoma grimaced when he finished. His height had _never_ bothered him. Well, not too much.

Ryoma wished Karupin could be with him. They allowed animals on the plane, but not out with people. So, he called the flight attendant.

"Can I help you?"

"I want a Ponta."

Sakuno's eyes shot open. "H-have you had your two milks yet today?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry sir; we don't carry that kind of drink." With that, the flight attendant left.

Ryoma cursed and his grimace turned into a complete frown. "No," he said.

"Ryoma…"

"I should be punished." Sakuno gave him a flustered look.

"I-I have and interview today."

"I have a tennis match."

"We're b-both pretty b-busy then." Sakuno's blush grew, but she kept her reserve aside from her stutter.

"We might have time."

"Now landing in Denver, Colorado," an announcement said.

"We're going to LA," Sakuno said. "I don't think we have much time in between flights. The two of them left the plane, picked up their baggage and Karupin and waited for the next flight.

"Attention. The flight to LA from Denver has been delayed by two hours."

"I'll miss my interview." Sakuno sighed.

"I'm missing my match… It looks like we have some time."

"Y-you don't mean…?"

"I need my punishment, Sakuno. I need to learn my lesson."

"Ryoma………" Her cheeks were completely red. She leaned forward and gave nipped at his lower lip quickly. "We're in the airport……."

"That didn't feel like a punishment at all."

"Well, I had saved something better for the next time you try to neglect your health." She pulled a bottle of water out of her picket and put it in his hand. "You have to drink it all for the punishment to be completed."

Ryoma chugged it down right then and there. "That tasted horrible." His face showed his total hate of the beverage she had given him.

"It had a dissolved calcium pill in it…." Ryoma looked unhappy. "I'll get you a Ponta next time we find some place carrying it."

"Last time you made me drink grape-flavored Juicy Juice with a calcium pill in it."

"It wasn't as effective."

"From now on, I'll be taking the pills. Only they won't be dissolved."

"Ryoma-kun just doesn't like milk."

"Honorifics."

"Sorry."

"Looks like we'll be missing the flight."

"Why?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It says over there the flight has now been cancelled." He pointed to the flashing words. Sakuno sighed in relief. "Unless you had another reason to miss the flight."

"Not at all," she said, blushing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled his suitcase along behind them, having hers on his back. Sakuno carried Karupin's cage in her arms. She walked out of the airport laughing, feeling a little bit less nervous.


End file.
